


No Reason

by SupernaturallyAttracted (orphan_account)



Series: You Are My Reason [1]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SupernaturallyAttracted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney and Robin, Robin and Barney. A pair of best friends, a pair of lovers, a pair of soul mates. These are snapshots of their shared life as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

Robin's day had started normal enough: getting up just five minutes before her alarm clock. She made her way into the kitchen, grabbed a coffee that was nicely enough left by Barney who was already at work. After her beloved cup of coffee, she made her way over to the TV, turning it on. Instead of watching the news, she just changed channels and ended up watching an old episode of 'Friends'. While it wasn't her favourite series, it was most certainly fun to watch. Her favourite character by far was Phoebe – though, admittedly, Rachel wasn't too bad either.

Anyway, Robin glances at the kitchen clock, only to find that it was time to take a quick shower and get dressed. Then, she'd make her way out, and get her backside to work. Just like every day. It was a routine, almost.

Of course, you can't expect a Robin Stinson day to be normal. Because Robin Stinson herself wasn't normal. And while Robin eventually hoped for her days to turn out good and nice and easy, it almost never did. If it wasn't her bus being late, it was her co-moderator being difficult. If it wasn't any of these, it was Patrice being,  _well_ , Patrice. And if it was none of that, it was Ted calling with his girl-problems ("Robin, do you think she'd want a silver or a golden engagement ring?" – "Ted, I honestly don't think she even cares." – "Silver would go great with her hair, but golden good with her eyes, and this is really vital to – Robin? Are you still there?  _Robin_? Huh, the line seems to be dead all of a sudden...") which would stress her out, too.

Some days were rather perfect though. Like, scarily, inhumanly perfect. These were the days that creep and stressed Robin the most. Because there is no such thing as a perfect day, therefore she's waiting for the worst things to happen. One time, it was the text message of her second boyfriend, breaking up with her. Another time, it happened to be a call: Barney had had an horrible accident.

So, all of these things summed up made Robin think that this current day wouldn't get any worse.

First, she missed her bus; in other words: she wasn't at work in time. Then, she had to barge into an already talking co-moderator, who would leave no minute of the news without mentioning how Robin failed to be on time. Her boss was yelling horribly at her, making the majority of co-workers smile a little in triumph – there was no better feeling than knowing that your boss didn't hate you the most. Anyway, one person felt really, really bad about Robin's situation.  _Patrice._

Now, don't get Robin wrong. She owed a lot to Patrice, since she played a big role in getting Barney and Robin together. Robin didn't hate Patrice, no. Patrice wasn't her 'pit person' any more. But that didn't mean that she wasn't as  _frustrating_  as before. Being all nice and stuff – it made her a bit nervous, because Robin herself rejected all these nice gestures, yet the woman just wouldn't stop being  _nice._ When – if – Robin herself was acting so very, very nice, it usually meant that she had some tricky plan.

But of course, that was Robin and not Patrice. Patrice was nice because she  _enjoyed_  it. In any case, it annoyed her. More than it probably should. But hey,  _that_ was Robin: hating when others were ridiculously while she herself wasn't. It just one of those quirks about humanity: the happier the people around you, the unhappier you feel yourself.

When Robin found her way to  **McLaren's** , she felt a little happier, as if something good might happen any second. But it didn't. First, there was Marshall's call. Something was wrong with Marvin, and of course, the young parents were so worried that they visited a doctor almost immediately. They excused themselves and told her that she could always come over instead. But honestly, Robin wasn't a kid's person, and she could hear Marvin's pathetic whines through the telephone. She didn't need that at all.

Not today, not ever.

Then there was Ted. 'Totally forgot that today's going to be the big day, Robin. I'm so  _so_  sorry!'

Robin did understand that a proposal was important and she wished him the best of luck. But honestly, why  _today_?

With a dissatisfied huff, she got up and shook her head, grabbing her coat and walking out. No good, that blasted day. She'd text Barney to meet in their apartment. She really didn't think the pub was a good place to be alone at right now. Too much alcohol in a too close range. While the Canadian could hold her liquid, she didn't feel like a dare-devil this particular evening. No need to press one's luck, after all.

Internally, she was already done with the day. Whatever was to come was to, you know, bound to happen and she didn't feel like getting worked up on something again and again that just was unalterable.

That's what she felt about Barney's and her relationship too, now that she could look back on it as a married woman. She used to get worked up, used to let herself get dragged down into depression, only to find herself the happiest woman just one second after. Robin, the most unromantic and jaded person ever, was positive that her husband was meant for her. That they were meant to be.

And she wasn't one to say that lightly. She wasn't a woman who came home and embraced her  _husband_  lovingly, or who took a week of vacation just to fly across the globe and spend a romantically awesome week in Argentina. But now, now she was.

_And she hated that she loved him for it._

Every time she entered their shared apartment, she was reminded of how much she needed him, how used she had got to his presence. Robin has never been too emotional, never really thought she'd come home to fall into someone's arms. Yet here she was, opening her apartment door, just wanting to go to sleep and forget about the day when she spotted him, sitting on the couch, a popcorn bowl on his lap. He was in one of those ridiculous(ly awesome) suit pyjamas, looking at peace with himself and the world while watching intensively as Yoda mumbled in his wonderful grammatical structures. The second she closed the door, she figured he'd spot her, turn off the TV and then ask her why she wanted to meet directly in the apartment. But he didn't even lift his eyes and Robin was a bit confused. She decided to ignore it, leaving for the bathroom. After a quick shower and putting on her pyjama, she wanted nothing more than to go to bed. But Barney would have none of it. As she entered the living room to say good night, he motioned for her to sit next to him. She did, once again not sure what he wanted. However, he enlightened her.

"What's wrong, Stinson? Shit day at work?" He offered her some popcorn, ignoring her confusion. "I figured since you usually only avoid drinking when you're very very worried."

Wait, how did he –? And where did that unnecessary concern come from? Robin was no person who needed protection. (If there was a real man in this relationship it was Robin, okay.) So where did that warm feeling come from that filled her chest?

She quite liked the feeling. But she didn't want to have him all concerned. The poor guy had enough stress, surely, without worrying about her.

"No need to worry, really." She replied, her lie rather obvious. The day had been really really horrible for her. And he figured that out, too.

"I … see," He simply said, not convinced at all. "But if you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know." She replied, relaxing on the couch now, cuddling a little and grabbing some popcorn.

It were moments like these, when she looked just at him, trailing his features with her eyes when she knew he wasn't trying to be someone at all; but when he was just  _Barney_. Her Barney. These seconds when he was himself because he trusted her not to judge his true self, when he allowed her to see through the mask of indifference and feigned carelessness. These seconds when she fell in love all over again. These seconds when she just smiled for no reason at all but his mere presence.

'It's a pity that I am not the kind of girl who tells openly how much she is in love,' Robin thought for a moment, stunned at her next realisation but knowing just as soon that it was the simple truth. 'Because he honestly does deserve to hear it. A lot.'

' I would like you to know, that, Barney,' She sighed a content little smile in his arms, not bothering to hide her silly little smile. 'Before I met you I never knew what it was like; to look at someone and smile for no reason.'

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no excuses and I don't even feel bad about not finishing that first chapter of this new plot idea I had for this lovely pairing called 'Swarkles'. Instead I'll just upload a bunch of one-shots and drabbles about married life of my favourite BROTP.


End file.
